<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone can see it by mollyroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414518">Everyone can see it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll'>mollyroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us IRL, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been flirting all fucking weekend.<br/>When they first got the invite to take part in the much coveted Among Us IRL event, the probability of this happening was near 0% in Rae’s mind. Sure, whenever they streamed together, their little crushes were obvious. Rae just never thought they would actually act on it, even less so considering they would be constantly surrounded by people at the house and later in the event itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!, Server Simps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone can see it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/gifts">skylox68</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOVE U BUBBL MY CHILD<br/>HOPE U LIKE THIS</p><p>thanks to minrengi and petra4president for helping me brainstorm, and joce(thedarknesswithin) for betaing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been flirting all fucking weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they first got the invite to take part in the much coveted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Among Us IRL</span>
  </em>
  <span> event, the probability of this happening was near 0% in Rae’s mind. Sure, whenever they streamed together, their little crushes were obvious. Corpse couldn’t go thirty seconds without </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span> near Sykkuno, and the soft tone his voice took when they talked was anything but subtle. And Sykkuno clearly enjoyed the other’s attention, even if he hid it and feigned obliviousness. Rae never thought they would actually act on it, even less so considering they would be constantly surrounded by people at the house and later in the event itself. She had known Sykkuno for years and he was simply incapable of being direct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been all over each other from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Corpse let them know he was almost at their AirBnB, they had all hurried to the sidewalk waiting for his car to finally roll in. The normally shy and reserved Sykkuno had been the first one out the door, much to everyone’s surprise. Rae was as excited to finally meet Corpse as everyone else was, of course. They had all grown very close in the past few months. But Sykkuno… Sykkuno was </span>
  <em>
    <span>over the moon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> more so than anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae pulled Poki to the side, sharing a conspiratorial smile with her roommate. It wasn’t like Sykkuno was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his affections—you wouldn’t know the signs unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. But to them, and probably the rest of their friends who had known him for so long, Sykkuno was acting extremely out of character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Corpse arrived just like that, car keys twirling around a finger, walking towards them like it was no big deal, and all hell broke loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was the first to approach, greeting his friend with a one armed hug. Then James, Felix, everyone took turns to say hello, all making sure to stay a respectable distance away as to not crowd him. When Corpse got to Sykkuno he wordlessly walked forward, then wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. His nose buried in Sykkuno’s soft brown hair, and Sykkuno just held on to the front of his black hoodie. A couple seconds later they broke apart, as if they had suddenly remembered they were in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, Corpse! Nice to see you again! Yeah…” Sykkuno laughed awkwardly, a shy smile hidden behind his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s eyes softened, undoubtedly smiling beneath his facemask. His hand lifted to pat the other’s head. “Likewise, Sykkuno…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide eyed and brows lifted, Poki shared a look with Rae that all but screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>'again?'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rae blinked three times, in disbelief that </span>
  <em>
    <span>neither</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them had thought it fitting to share the crucial information that they had already met prior to that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> even happened? This event was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very interesting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in ways more than one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is the couch- oh, hey, Sykkuno!” Lily quickly pointed her phone away from them and muted the stream, but the damage was done. A barrage of question marks came up on chat, and she knew exactly why. It was too late now, if she just turned it off then the backlash would be even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been her fault… she should have probably announced she was gonna give a house tour on stream. Then again, it’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>those two</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever paid attention to anything or anyone outside their little bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was Sykkuno sitting on Corpse’s lap, anyway, when there was so much space on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> couch? Corpse’s face was suspiciously close to Sykkuno’s, and he appeared to be brushing his bangs away from his face? She couldn’t really tell from that angle, but they looked awfully cozy. Sykkuno’s hands were fiddling with the strings of Corpse’s black hoodie, and for a second Lily thought he would pull them and give Corpse the tiniest, babiest peck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, Sykkuno</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She repeated again, this time with a little more emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno quickly moved from Corpse’s lap, cheeks tinted a bright red. He barely stammered a “H-hey Lily-” when Corpse spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wow. Lily raised an eyebrow. Corpse sounded peeved. He was holding a black pencil in one hand and a small knife in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily narrowed her eyes, and then she saw it. One of Sykkuno’s eyes had expertly done winged eyeliner. She blinked twice, trying to come up with something witty, but instead all that she said was a dry “I’m streaming... do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, Lily, no!” Sykkuno laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners, frantically waving both hands in front of his face. “Corpse is just doing my eyeliner, see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still uncertain, Lily resumed the stream. She kept going as if nothing had happened, while Corpse worked on Sykkuno’s other eye in the background. She can see Corpse take off his magnetic earrings and lovingly rearrange them onto Sykkuno’s earlobes, while said man was giggling behind his hand, sitting so close their knees bumped together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fans would later find multiple copies of this same clip all over youtube, all with increasingly cheesy background music and effects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean there aren’t enough beds?” Toast exclaimed, his voice dripping with irritation,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him, Scarra shrugged. “The sponsors’ mistake, but hey, at least it’s free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all had been waiting for Corpse to arrive to decide who would get what bedroom, especially since there would have to be someone sleeping on the couch. Yvonne had pooled all their nametags into a baggie and raffled the rooms. Corpse was lucky: he got the biggest bedroom with the double bed and the ensuite bathroom. Sykkuno wasn’t as lucky. His shoulders slumped when they told him he’d have to sleep on the couch the entire weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, Corpse spoke up. “Sykkuno, you can sleep in my bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno all but choked on his spit. “Corpse, w-what? I… I don’t mind sleeping on the couch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae’s lips twisted into a smirk as she formulated a plan. “But Sykkuno, it’s cold! You’re gonna freeze here, the heating only works properly in our bedrooms!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,Corpse can keep you all warm and toasty!” Poki piped in with a sing-songy tone and a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imagine Corpse </span>
  <em>
    <span>warming you up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Syk." Rae said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse was thankful for the facemask he was wearing, otherwise his cheeks would have flushed as red as Sykkuno’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Poki,” Rae held her phone at an angle, secretly recording her friends. “They’re definitely hooking up this weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was something Leslie just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see. At this rate, she and Rae were gonna win the betting pool Edison and Peter had started some months ago, back when Corpse and Sykkuno’s online interactions began feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope not!” Poki stared incredulously at her roommate, jaw slack open. “Our room is right next to theirs, did you forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae shrugged. As long as it happened before the end of December... her eyes lit up, thinking of just what she would do with her winnings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subjects of her home-made video were none other than Corpse and Sykkuno. They had broken off from the main group and Rae had been tasked to go find them. And, given the opportunity, she chose to document any activity they might have been up to. Especially if said activity was of romantic nature. After all, there was money on the table!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Corpse was smoothing down a shoddily built snow crewmate, while Sykkuno struggled to build his own. Corpse walked over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenderly</span>
  </em>
  <span> patted his head, and bent down to pack more snow. Then Sykkuno removed his green scarf and wrapped it around Corpse’s snowman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chilly breeze brushed his skin and a faint shiver rocked his body and Corpse noticed, because of course he did. He removed his own scarf and draped it over the other’s neck, making sure it covered his exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing awfully close together, and this felt like such an intimate moment...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside,” Poki winced. Rae ignored her, so Poki pulled at her roommate’s arm to get her to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Quit it, Poki,” Rae laughed, stopping the recording. “You’re just bitter ‘cause your bet was late November!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just made vegan pizza!” Corpse faintly made out Sykkuno’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then?” Toast’s voice interrupted him in an accusatory tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we took Bimbus out for a walk - nothing happened, I swear!" Corpse had been looking for Sykkuno, and hearing him so troubled made him walk faster in the direction of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call it a sixth sense or whatever but, over the months they had known each other, Corpse had developed a special awareness for Sykkunos in distress. Already in a foul mood, he rounded the corner to come upon Rae and Toast crowding his little green buddy. Sykkuno’s head hung low enough for his fluffy hair to cover his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno, are these people bothering you?” Corpse tried to control his volume as much as he could, but it was clear his calm semblance was just a facade. He made a beeline to stand next to Sykkuno, and Toast shifted away to let him through. When he made to put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder, Sykkuno flinched back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse was confused. He had acted very warm and welcoming all weekend, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt to get rejected like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Rae’s voice interrupted his thoughts. One of her eyebrows was lifted in a playful expression, but her smile quickly dropped when, rather than smiling behind his hand as he usually did, Sykkuno covered his eyes with his hands. “S-Sykkuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toast looked worried, too. “Hey, are you okay Sykkuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corpse is just a friend, okay?" Sykkuno brought his hands down, his eyes looked glassy and red rimmed. "We're just good friends, nothing more..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Corpse was hurt, and he didn't have time to hide it. Better than stay and make a crappy situation worse, he turned around and fled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno avoided him like the plague for the remainder of the day, the apologetic glances he got from Rae and Toast weren't making him feel any better about the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreaded having to go back to their room, not knowing what to say or do to the other. Instead, he stayed up all through the night, sitting on a couch in the lobby, watching cat videos, and trying desperately to keep himself entertained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The event organizers had really pulled out all the stops for them. They had rented a mansion, complete with hidden passageways, and mounted a whole CCTV system in place. Corpse was, for lack of a better word, impressed. He received a knife with a blade that retracted into the handle when pressed, and an envelope with his role for the first round. Then the megaphone siren went off, prompting everyone to split off their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse went upstairs, ducking into an empty hallway before he opened his envelope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crewmate, huh? Figures.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s been a while since he got to play impostor, online or offline. Whatever, he would just do his tasks like a good little crewmate and help his team win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too absorbed in trying to stack a pyramid of inverted solo cups to notice the secret door in the room had opened, or the soft footsteps of someone approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Corpse.” Sykkuno’s voice coming from his side had him jump in place, accidentally knocking into the table and sending the plastic cups scattering all over the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse made to bend down and pick up the mess, but then the green crewmate was advancing in on him and he backed down. Belatedly, he noticed the ajar door behind Sykkuno. The hidden door, the one only impostors were supposed to open. His eyes widened at the realization. Sykkuno’s mischievous smile was doing things to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three steps backwards and his back hit the wall. Sykkuno’s body followed, pressing him against the hard surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to scream for help but then the other’s lips were on his, cutting him off. Sykkuno kissed him like a man starved, pushing him into the corner, soft lips slick with saliva. Corpse couldn’t believe this, just twenty hours before he had thought Sykkuno only wanted to be friends but now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he felt himself relax. His hands found purchase around the belt of the other’s suit, as he tilted his head to get a better angle. Sykkuno bit his lower lip, then ran a hot, velvety tongue along it to soothe the nip, and Corpse felt his knees wobble. His mouth opened in a gasp and Sykkuno took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. One of his sinful hands moved to Corpse’s neck, barely with any pressure, but Corpse still felt his head spin with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a sharp jab at his ribs pulled him back to reality. Sykkuno broke apart with swollen, slick lips and an infuriating, self satisfied smirk on his face. Trick knife in hand, he pointed at the CCTV camera just above them. That little shit had taken advantage of the blind spots. Corpse wanted to say something, anything, but Sykkuno just turned around and walked away with a spring in his step, back into the hidden passageways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just got fucking Gopher Gary’d.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corpse just looked down at his vest, where he just got fake stabbed, and slowly sunk to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well played, Sykkuno.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>